Gratuitous Debt
by christian95
Summary: A/N: So I wrote this after the Season 4 episode 13 entitled Mazel Tina aired, and I really loved the scenes with Tammy and Louise inside of a giant replica of Tammy's head. I thought they had great chemistry and wonderful interactions and this story was born Summary: What If after Louise helped Tammy at her Bat Mitzvah, Tammy owed Louise a debt that is ten years overdue?...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this I won't lie was randomer then random it just came out of a left field and started growing and growing, I just decided what the hell It will probably be unpopular or something people might hate I realize this but if I don't get my ideas out…..my head starts to hurt…..no duh but anyways this is a Tammy x Louise or Tamise/Loummy story I wrote it after the Mazel-Tina episode in which Louise and Tammy got stuck in a gigantic replica Tammy head at Tammy's bat mitzvah. And I liked their interaction a lot and thought they had some chemistry well back to the story eventually well they worked together to get out and of course my brain had some thoughts and well…what if Louise helped Tammy and exchange Tammy owed Louise a debt, also characters are aged up anyways okay here we go…..**

**~enjoy~**

* * *

**:::The day after Tammy's bat mitzvah, Wagstaff Gymnasium. 10 years ago…..**

"Alright students! That's enough volleyball for today!" says coach heister gruffly

Louise makes her way to the gymnasium locker room, along with the other girls.

Louise then begins changing, as she enters the locker room when suddenly Tammy walks up to her.

"Hey, Louise right?" asks Tammy curiously.

"Yes, the brightest Belcher child at your service." Says Louise cockily with a sly smile.

"Yeah, well I was going to say thank you. Or whatever for getting me out of that giant replica of my head and for keeping me somewhat company." Says Tammy abrasively with a sigh.

"It's no problem, but you do realize you do owe me a debt right. and one day I will collect." says Louise with a smirk.

"Whatever, weirdo bye." Says Tammy in a frustrated yet annoyed manner as she walks away from Louise.

**:::Out of This World Coffee house, Point Pleasant New Jersey-10 years later…..:::**

_(Work is such a bitch! Hell I thought school was…..well it was awesome compared to this bullshit having to take orders from dick heads who don't know shit about shit but whatever it doesn't matter hell one day I will get another job and then I won't have to deal with these dickheads) thinks Tammy to herself with a grimace. _

"Hello!? Are you even listening to me!? Manager!" Screams out the angry costumer.

_(Fucking jerk off asshole I wish I could just punch this jackass right in his mouth, I mean what is up his ass so much that he has to come in here and cause a big scene in the middle of an Out of This World coffee shop like seriously dude get a fucking life take a chill pill and mellow out) thinks Tammy to herself frustrated at her current predicament. _

"HELLO!? TAMMY!? ARE YOU THERE!?" says The Manger in angrily frustrated tone as he waves his hand in front of Tammy's face.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT STEVE!?" screams out Tammy angrily with a scowl and a frown on her face.

"Don't you yell at me missy, I will fire you real quick like!" says Steve angrily with a look of frustration and anger on his face.

"Oh don't bother because I fucking quit! So shove this job up your ass!" says Tammy angrily, as she takes off her apron and throws it on the counter and then walks off.

"You ruined a good thing!, Do you here me!?, You ain't ever going to be nothing!" screams out Steve.

Tammy just flips him off and walks out of the Coffee house, and then she begins walking down the streets.

Tammy walks a couple of blocks in silence.

_(Well what now…? I guess I could sit down in my apartment and chill out…..but how long will that last….I don't have a job I can't pay rent hell I will be out on the fucking street, but it's not like mom will give a fuck she is too busy living her own goddamn life with her new boy toy…fucking bitch. She doesn't give a fuck about anyone but herself, hell she wanted throw me out of the house when I was thirteen luckily dad was there to stop her…but now he isn't he is gone…) thinks Tammy to herself sadly with a frown on her. face_

_(Thirteen the age I was when we moved when I enrolled at Wagstaff I met Tina, and the rest of the Belchers…weird last name nice people although I won't lie I was a major bitch especially to Tina I really shouldn't have been I mean I liked her. She was cool it's just all the bullshit plus…..hell I can't help my personality I have always been abrasive and somewhat emotionally shallow. but hell that ain't my fault it's my fucked up mentality so yeah I come off as a total bitch but like I said I can't help that, if I could I wouldn't sound like a bitch) thinks Tammy to herself with a grimace._

_(Speak of the devil…) thinks Tammy to herself as she stops in front of Bob's Burgers._

Tammy looks on at the restaurant before finally deciding to go inside.

**:::Meanwhile inside Bob's Burgers...:::**

Teddy and Mort suddenly turn around to look at the costumer just entering.

"Ummmmm Hello" says Tammy politely yet awkwardly making a sheepish smile and wave.

"Hello there young lady" says Mort politely with a smile on his face as he raises his mug of coffee.

"Hey there" says Teddy in a polite yet deadpan tone.

Tammy then takes a seat in one of the booths sitting there with her head down.

_(it's so different, so weird I am sitting in Tina's Father's restaurant her territory a girl I used to be super bitchy to, a girl who doesn't really deserve to forgive me…..hell she could throw me out just for the principle and I couldn't do jack shit about it…) thinks Tammy to herself with a frown._

"Tammy?"asks a familiar voice in curiosity.

"Tina?" asks Tammy back curiously as she sees the familiar face of Tina Belcher.

"Hey Tina-girl how are you?" says Tammy Happily with a smile on her face.

"Uhhhhhhhh…..I am good how are you?" says Tina awkwardly yet happily.

"Fine…..I have been better though" says Tammy sadly with a frown on her face.

"Well…what is it?" asks Tina curiously as she sits at the booth with Tammy.

"Well…where do I start….my dad died then, my mom remarried to another man and even though I was only sixteen she threw me out of the house so I lived in my car for a while…then I got a job and saved up enough money to get a small little apartment across town then. I quit my same job and well here I am" says Tammy with a slight smile but a disappointed tone in her voice.

"I am sorry to hear that" says Tina sadly with a frown on her face.

"it's okay" says Tammy with a slight smile on her face.

"Huh? It's so weird, I have never seen you in here before" says Tina in surprise.

"Yeah…I was kind of a bitch back then I am sorry about that, I mean you were a great friend, and I shouldn't have been that way towards you. So I apologize" says Tammy apologetically with a slight frown on her face.

"It's okay it was middle school things like that happen, it's all water under the bridge" says Tina understandably with a smile.

"So…..where are your brother and sister?" asks Tammy curiously.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh….they are just out, I don't really know where." says Tina simply yet slightly awkwardly.

Tammy just smiles, and laughs slightly.

"Siblings, you never know where they're going until they are gone" says Tammy amusingly with a slight smile.

"True enough" says Tina calmly with a slight smile.

Suddenly Louise and Gene, walk into the restaurant.

"Oh my god, that was the longest hour of my life!" says Louise exasperatedly.

"Hey, at least we learned a valuable lesson. Dentures and hot sauce are not a good combo" says Gene happily with a smile.

"And we brought down that Edith Cranwinkle, bitch down a peg." Says Louise happily with a sly smile.

"The old spinster hag!." Shouts Gene with a smile

Gene, and Louise then see Tammy and Tina sitting down together talking.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" says Gene curiously.

"Yeah it's Tammy, from high school she stopped by for a visit." Says Tina in a deadpan manner

"Wait weren't you that girl, that almost got crapped on by Zeke that one time. but Louise pushed you out of the way" asks Gene curiously.

"Yep one in the same, also that bitchy girl in Wagstaff who well messed with your sister a lot. Which sorry about that I was kind of a bitch back then but I have changed a lot I'm not that big of a bitch anymore." Says Tammy calmly with a slight smile

"Oh well if the Tinster is okay with ya, I am okay with ya." Says Gene happily with a smile.

"Thanks" says Tammy simply with a slight smile before looking over in Louise's direction

_(Holy crap is that Louise Belcher!?, damn she turned out well hot!, I mean I would have never thought it but then again. I never thought I would turn out to be bisexual and well here we are, still little girl in a pink bunny hat hardly stuck me as anything other than that little girl in a pink bunny hat. But damn she is freaking sexy as hell.) thinks Tammy to herself as she looks Louise over _

Louise then stares at Tammy for a brief moment.

"So not that big of a bitch anymore, implies bitchiness but on a lower level right." says Louise sarcastically with a grin.

"I would prefer to call it, a bitch with an excuse." Says Tammy with a sly smile.

Louise and Gene, then take a seat in the booth right next to Tina and Tammy.

"So Tina, how are you and Jimmy Junior doing?" asks Tammy curiously

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fine we have been dating for two months now." Groans out Tina awkwardly .

"Finally, I was wondering when you two would get together. I mean I could tell you two liked each other but it seemed like everything kept you two apart, but I am glad you two finally got together it's about damn time" says Tammy happily yet exasperatedly

"Thanks Tammy, how are you and Zeke?" says Tina happily yet curiously.

"We broke up a long time ago." Says Tammy with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry." Says Tina in an apologetic manner.

"Eh, don't be hell we come from two different worlds. And in the end we just couldn't work things out, plus I am pretty sure he wasn't too stoked on the idea of a bisexual girlfriend." Says Tammy simply with a sigh.

Louise looks over in Tammy's direction, at that exact moment at which point Tammy winks at her.

Louise then blushes slightly as she looks away to hide her blush.

_*What the hell did I just blush!?, I never freaking blush for Christ sakes!? Louise Belcher doesn't blush and yet I did…what the hell was that all about.* thinks Louise herself frustratingly. _

"Wait your bisexual?" asks Tina in a curious yet shocked manner.

"Yeah, sometimes I prefer the P, and sometimes I prefer the V. and sometimes if I am lucky which most of the time I am I get both." says Tammy cockily with smirk.

"Best of both worlds, P and V forever!" shouts out Gene happily

Linda then comes out of the back room at that exact moment.

"All this talk of P's and V's I feel like the sky opened up, and rained David Bowie and rainbows" says Linda happily with a slight laugh.

"Hey mom, Tammy came by for a visit." Says Tina in her usual calm manner.

"Oh, yeah I remember her didn't you two not get along in school." Says Linda slightly curiously

"Yeah, I came by to apologize to Tina for that. I mean honestly it was just a hard time for me and I guess I was just taking it out on her, so I just wanted to come by and apologize for that." Says Tammy simply with a slight smile

"Awwwwwwwww, that's so sweet. Well any friend of our little tiny bo beany is a friend of ours." Says Linda with a smile

"Thank you Mrs. Belcher" says Tammy with a slight smile

"No problem, any friend of my little tiny bo beanie is good in my book." Says Linda happily with a smile.

"Friends! Like family but more friendly!" says Gene cheerfully with a smile.

"Or, pawns that can be used to get what you want." Says Louise with a slight smirk.

"Like you with the Pesto twins." Says Tina stoically.

"I heard those two have twin sex, with each other." Says Tammy slightly sarcastically

"I wouldn't doubt it, those two are friggin weirdos!" exclaims Louise equally sarcastically.

"Oh I know, tell me about it I ran into them the other day. Oh my god I thought I would have to chop my ears off or something." says Tammy sarcastically with a slight laugh.

"Oh my god, they are so annoying." Says Louise in an exasperated manner.

"I hear you on that." Says Tammy with a sly smile.

"Hey, Tina I need you and Louise to help me back here at the grill, and Gene I need you outside handing out free samples."

"Might I perform some musical entertainment?" asks Gene curiously.

"No Gene, we don't need it to be another McMillan incident." Says Bob in an exasperated manner.

"I was trying to entice her with food and music, I mean it would have been a great way to fill the void left by her husband!" argues Gene

"Gene, just go get on the burger shirt." Says Bob as he rubs the bridge of his nose

"Oh fine, party pooper." Says Gene with a pout as he grabs the burgers shirt and goes into the bathroom.

"Hey, I will have you know I am the life of every party I have been to!" argues Bob.

Tammy then gets up out of her booth, and begins walking to the door.

"I see you're all busy, I suppose I will just come back some other time." Says Tammy as she walks to the front door.

"Okay see you later Tammy." Tina through the little window in the wall.

"See yah Tina, bye Gene bye Louise!"

"Sayonara chickaroonie!" Exclaims Gene happily as he exits the bathroom.

"See yah!" says Louise through the same little window as Tina.

**:::Outside of the restaurant:::**

_(Yeah I think I will enjoy seeing more of the Belchers, especially seeing more of Louise…..) thinks Tammy to herself with a smirk as she walks down the street._

* * *

**:::To Be Continued in Chapter 2….:::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of Gratuitous Debt, I dived on into this for fun and love of the show. Plus come on I am starting to ship them and the episode Mazel Tina was great shipping fuel, I couldn't pass it up plus unique and odd ball stories are my thing. Reason I will love writing this is I don't have to update to soon I can take my time and pace the story accordingly, so no rush to update no schedule just write it post it rinse and repeat so I can take time to enjoy it and savor the show while also writing this anyways on to chapter 2! (Oh hey that kind of rhymed….)**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**:::Point Beach Apartments, Point Pleasant New Jersey-2:45 PM.:::**

Tammy walks up to her apartment door, seeing the notice to vacate hanging on the door.

_(I need to make some money, and fast otherwise I am out on my ass which is what I have been trying to avoid. That or burrowing money from my bitch of a mother, I guess just payback for hell I put people through in my teenage years but come on I wasn't that big of a bitch. Okay I was a bitch but not like a huge one or anything I had my good moments too, I mean sure did they show as much as my bitchy moments but still I don't think this is that payback. No I am still waiting for that little batch of karma to bite me in the ass.) thinks Tammy to herself with a sigh of frustration _

Tammy walks over to and then lays back on her couch, looking up at the ceiling

_(I need to think of something, and it needs soon.) thinks Tammy as she stares at the ceiling of her apartment. _

**:::Bob's Burgers: Ocean Avenue Point Pleasant New Jersey.::: **

Gene walks out of the bathroom with his burger shirt on.

"I still say we should have kept the burger suit!" complains Gene with a huff.

"Gene, we couldn't you were starting to scare away customers." Says Bob simply from his kitchen window.

"You mean enticing them, to come in" says Gene happily with a strut.

"Yeah dad, couldn't you tell that from Mrs. Hirschberg's screams." Says Louise sarcastically with a sly grin.

"No, I am pretty sure those were screams of absolute terror." Replies Bob sardonically

"Mrs. Hirschberg, knows nothing of fashion!" says Gene as he struts like a model.

"Alriiiiiiiiiight! Model party where's the wine chuga chuga!" states Linda happily with a laugh.

"I think it looks good, work it Gene." States Tina warmly with a soft smile.

Gene then begins strutting to the door like a model.

"Oh thank god, no one is around to see this." Says Bob with a sigh.

"Oh Bobby, stop being such a sore thumb annnnnnnd look at our son he's the run! Look at our son he's extra fun look at our sonnnnnn! Our baby boy is running down the runway like a mannn!" sings Linda cheerfully with a beaming smile

Suddenly the front door to the restaurant opens, with a short blonde hair stocky man standing in the door way.

"Hello, Bob." Says Hugo in disgust.

"Oh great, what do you want Hugo?" says Bob in annoyance with a grimace.

"Not even half a minute in here, and already so rude. That deserves to be written down for sure rude to customers." Says Hugo cockily with a smug smirk as he writes on his note pad.

"Did you come here to antagonize me, or would you actually like something to eat." Asks Bob through a grimace.

"Eating in this e coli death trap, never I just came by to inform you of the new rules." Says Hugo a wicked smile appearing across his face.

"What new rules?" asks Bob curiously.

"You must now have over six workers, or I am legally allowed to shut you down." Says Hugo happily yet manically.

"What!? That's insane, who issued that!?" asks Bob worry evident in his voice.

"City council, but of course you wouldn't know that." Replies Hugo gleefully.

"Woah, looks like tubs has an ace in the hole." Exclaims Louise sarcastically.

"Tubby and balding, what a sight!" states Gene with a smile on his face.

"And his posture is slightly off." Adds Tina stoically.

"Not an insult, Tina." States Louise with a sigh.

"Okay, enough." says Bob sternly.

"Yes I do believe my work is done here, you have till Friday to find another employee or I will shut you down." Replies Hugo with a smirk as he walks out of the restaurant.

Bob sighs before exiting the kitchen, and walking over to a booth where he slumps down.

"What the hell, are we going to do now." Says Bob sadly with a frown.

"Don't worry Bobby, we will think of something." Replies Linda softly as she walks over to the booth and begins stroking Bob's hair.

"No, we won't Lin we can't find someone that quickly. It's impossible." States Bob in a depressed manner.

Suddenly Tina chimes in.

"I think I know someone who can help." says Tina stoically as she heads out the front door.

"Hey Tina! Wait up!" shouts out Louise as she runs out the front door after Tina.

"And, the Belcher kids have left the building!" shouts Gene as he exits the restaurant behind Tina and Louise.

Tina picks her bike off the ground, and gets onto it before riding away. Louise then picks up her bike and begins riding hers as well, Gene then finally grabs his bike and gets onto it before riding after Tina and Louise.

"Where the hell, are we going?" asks Louise curiously as she rides after Tina.

"Point Beach Apartments." States Tina simply.

"Why, would we need to go there?" asks Louise curiosity still evident in her tone.

"Tammy mentioned she lived in a small apartment across town, and I know Point Beach is small and across town." Replies Tina in a knowing manner.

"Wait, how do you know that?" asks Louise in a still curious manner.

"There is this really cute pool boy, who works there on Tuesdays." Says Tina dreamily with a smile.

"Of course there is." States Louise sarcastically.

"Hey, never underestimate the power of Antonio!" shouts Gene in mock offense.

"And, of course you check him out too." States Louise sarcastically yet again.

"Okay, we are almost there." Says Tina anxiously when suddenly her cell phone rings.

"Oh great, it's probably mom and dad." Says Louise with a roll of her eyes.

"I will call them back." Replies Tina simply as she keeps on riding her bike.

"And, I thought I was the only Belcher child with a rebellious streak." Says Louise cockily with a sly grin.

"Make us hellions, proud Tina!" shouts out Gene happily with a smirk.

Suddenly, the three Belcher siblings arrive at Point Beach Apartments.

They each get off their bikes, and walk up to the main office building before entering.

Tina approaches the front desk, and begins inquiring about Tammy.

"Hi, I am looking for a Tammy Larson?" inquires Tina curiously.

"Apartment 730b on the left corner building." Says the man behind the desk absent mindedly as he flips through his magazine.

"Thank you." Replies Tina politely with a slight smile.

"Okay, she is on the left building in apartment 730b." says Tina simply as she exits the main office.

Louise then follows suit, and follows Tina out the front door of the office.

Gene suddenly walks up to the front desk, and tasks a thing of jawbreakers out of a jar.

"And I am taking these jawbreakers too." states Gene in mock seriousness as he grabs a handful of jawbreakers, and rushes out the front door.

Tina's cell phone rings yet again, as she Louise and Gene walk to the left corner building.

"It's mom and dad, can you answer it Louise?" asks Tina curiously as she hands Louise her cell phone.

"Sure, what are siblings for." Replies Louise with a mischievous smirk.

"Where are you guys!? Your mother is really worried!?" asks Bob through the phone, worry and curiosity evident in his voice.

"Oh, we just got kidnapped by someone eyed guy named Jim. Be back around seven bye." Says Louise sarcastically with a laugh as she hangs up the phone.

"Louise, we shouldn't mess with them like that." Says Tina in a serious manner.

"But Tina, don't you want to save the restaurant?" asks Louise curiously.

"Yes, of course." Says Tina gently

"Well we don't want mom and dad, showing up on the off chance of stopping us do we?" says Louise with a sly smile as she lies to Tina.

"No, I guess not." Says Tina softly as she continues walking to the left building

The Belcher siblings walk for a couple of moments in silence, before finally approaching apartment 730b.

"Okay this is it." Says Tina simply as she knocks on the front door.

Rushing sounds are heard from behind the door, and well as the occasional swear word.

Suddenly the front door of apartment 730b opens, with Tammy standing in the doorway.

"Tina, Louise Gene. What are you guys doing here?" asks Tammy curiously.

"We need to talk to you, about a job offer." Says Tina calmly.

"Come in." says Tammy politely as she opens the door for the Belcher siblings to enter her apartment.

_(And just like that my problems are solved.) thinks Tammy to herself with a smirk as she shuts her front door._

* * *

**:::To Be Continued In Chapter 3:::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I made it finally Gratuitous Debt chapter 3, but then again like I said with this one I take my time and plan it out. No rush just letting the story flow and feel all natural anyways this chapter focuses on Tina offering Tammy a job at Bob's Burgers, will she take it? If so what will happen? Tune in to find out my friends anyways…..**

**~Enjoy~**

**:::Point Beach Apartments, apartment 730b Point Pleasant New Jersey.:::**

_(And just like that my problems are solved) thinks Tammy to herself as she shuts her front door. _

"So what's this about a job offer?" asks Tammy curiously as she walks over to her couch, and takes a seat.

"Well, you see our local health inspector said we now must have six employees. Or else we will get shut down and seeing as though there is currently only five of us and you said you need a job, I thought maybe we could help each other out." States Tina softly yet calmly.

"Killing two birds with one stone, in a nutshell." Says Louise sardonically as she leans against a wall.

"Or, fitting two men into one jock strap." Quips Gene jokingly yet happily.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, two men in a jock strap." Groans out Tina happily.

"Okay, and she's gone." States Louise sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"So why hire me, of all people?" asks Tammy curiously as she leans back on her couch.

"Well you just got fired, and we figured you're not one to be homeless." States Louise sardonically.

"And you have got a point, alright what the hell I will take the job." Replies Tammy with a smirk.

"Good, um my dad will probably want you there by six." Says Tina in her usual calm manner.

"Otherwise the old man, will have some kind of spasm and we kind of still need him until he hits nursing home age." Says Louise sarcastically with a grin.

"Those nursing homes won't be kind, to a spasmed out old man." States Gene jokingly.

"Okay so I show up at six, and I guess go over orientation then get right to work." Says Tammy factually.

"Except for the part where we ignore most health, and or labor laws." States Louise sarcastically once more with a smirk.

"I guess, that just makes it more fun doesn't it." Says Tammy cockily yet sarcastically with a sly smile.

"Okay, I guess that's it be there by six" states Tina flatly as she gets off the couch and walks over to the front door.

"Okay, sure will." States Tammy simply as she gets off the couch, and walks over to the front door opening it for Tina Gene and Louise.

Tina exits first, followed by Gene and Louise.

"Try not to burn the place down, will yah?" quips Louise sarcastically as she walks out of the apartment.

"Or, give dad a gizgasm!" quips Gene jokingly with a smile.

"That's not even a word, Gene." States Louise factually as she walks away from the apartment complex.

"I saw it on TV, so therefore it must be a word somewhere." Argues Gene in mock defense as he follows Louise away from the apartment complex.

"Either way, we should get home mom and dad must be worried." States Tina calmly as she walks towards their bicycles.

Tina then picks up her bicycle, followed by Louise and Gene picking up theirs.

The siblings then begin riding their bikes back towards the restaurant.

**:::Back at Apartment 730b, Point Pleasant New Jersey.:::**

Tammy walks into her kitchen, and pours herself a glass of water.

_(I knew it wouldn't take long for a job to come up, not with my working skills….man my conceited bitchy side can come out sometimes at least I don't make fun of and or ridicule people. Well at least not innocent people mainly people who have wronged me in which case oh well they deserved it, I can have my revenge even if it means stepping back into my bitchy middle school self at times anyways none of that matters anymore I have a job. An apartment and well hell of course my looks everything is going my way for now.) thinks Tammy to herself as she walks out of the kitchen, and into her living room before going over to the coach and laying back on it_

Tammy then grabs the TV remote from the living room table, and turns on the TV before laying back and staring at the ceiling thinking.

_(Today is just a prelude to a better tomorrow…..) Thinks Tammy to herself in deep thought. _

_**:::Meanwhile back at the restaurant.:::**_

Hey, Mom hey Dad." says Tina stoically as she enters the restaurant.

"Good news, Jim decided to give us back when he realized we were too poor for ransom." Quips Louise sarcastically with a smirk.

"I told you, we should have low balled him!" quips back Gene with a smile.

Linda suddenly comes rushing from behind the counter, and runs up to her kids pulling all three into a hug.

"Oh my babies, I was so worried!" says Linda hugging all three of her children tight.

"Yeah, where were you kids anyways?" asks Bob curiously.

"We found a solution to the restaurant situation." Says Tina calmly.

"Really? That's great news! kids who'd you find?" asks Bob curiously yet excitedly.

"Remember Tammy Larson?" asks Tina curiously.

"Yeah, wait didn't we cater her Bat Mitzvah?" replies Bob curiously

"Yeah, well she just lost her job and well….I thought maybe we could help her get on her feet." Says Tina nervously.

"Oh no." says Bob in a disappointed manner with a sigh.

"Oh come on Bobby, it can't be that bad." States Linda calmly yet happily.

"Lin, you saw how that girl was. She was a nightmare to work for I can't even begin to imagine working with her." Says Bob in a concerned manner.

"She isn't really all that bad anymore dad." Says Tina softly.

"Yeah her level of bitchiness went down." States Louise sharply with a smirk.

"She let us into her house for god sakes!" quips Gene happily.

"I am still not sure." Says Bob simply as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh come on Bobby just give her a chance, what's the worst that could happen." Says Linda in a positive manner.

"Look dad, on short notice she is all we could find it's better than nobody." Says Tina calmly.

"Yeah plus hate to say it, but Hugo won't be so nice next time I am sure the little guy becomes more of an asshole each time." States Louise slightly sarcastically

"They've got a point Bobby, maybe we just need to give her a chance." Says Linda walking up to Bob and putting her arms around his waist and holding him close.

"Okay, I'll give her a chance." Says Bob simply.

"Alriiiiiiiiiiiight, not getting shut down now where's the wine to celebrate." says Linda happily.

"I will take a glass!" shouts out Gene happily.

"The cry of the winos." States Louise sarcastically with a smirk as she sits at a booth

"They're just excited about not getting shut down." Replies Tina softly as she sits next to Louise at the booth.

"Knock on….well I would say wood but there isn't any wood in this place so knock on plastic." Says Louise sardonically as she knocks on the table

"I am sure, everything will get better." Says Tina calmly with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right I am sure hell there is always a better tomorrow." Says Louise with a sly smile as she lounges back in her booth.

**:::To Be Continued in Chapter 4:::**


End file.
